The Banisher of Disease
.png |story = yes |Sellana|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Xuanzong|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Zhong Kui|Fantasy Archwitch |Consort Wu|Archwitch |Fierce Spirit|Amalgamation Material |Fierce Zhong Kui|Amalgamation |Izanami|Elemental Hall |Impuesto|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Yang Guifei|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Li Linfu|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "The Pass of Zhong Kui" will appear! ■"The Pass of Zhong Kui" Map Information The Pass of Zhong Kui will feature the Exclusive Archwitch WU, the Fantasy Archwitches KUI and XUANZONG, and the Legendary Archwitch SELLANA! During "The Banisher of Disease" event, Raw Awakening Materials can be obtained as Elemental Hall panel rewards. Raw Awakening Materials can be collected for each element and exchanged for awakening materials of that element! The Raw Awakening Material Exchanges can be found on the item screen. ※Please note that Raw Awakening Materials will expire after 11:59 on May 19th (JST). Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch XUANZONG! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch WU, the Fantasy Archwitch KUI, and the Legendary Archwitch SELLANA will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch XUANZONG is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※XUANZONG will not drop as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, KUI will not appear if XUANZONG has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR KUI is amalgamated with the SPIRIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR ZHONG KUI card. ※Amalgamation will add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. The Elemental Hall will only be available for a limited period of time during this event. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on May 9th to 11:59 on May 16th (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: ZHONG KUI (UR), XUANZONG (UR) Exclusive Archwitch: CONSORT WU (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch * SELLANA (LR) SELLANA is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * ISHIKORE-DOME (UR) * TAMA-NO-OYA (SR) * PRINCESS KAGUYA (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on May 2nd to 11:59 on May 16th (JST)! Raw Awakening Material Exchange To use Raw Awakening Material, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Ranking Trend